werd convo with clever bot
by littlewestern163
Summary: not much r


Cleverbot conversation RZN00772208

User: Turtle power.

Cleverbot: Leonardo is the leader in blue.

User: Dose anything it takes to get his ninga throghw.

Cleverbot: Do you have anything interesting to say?

User: Its ninga time.

Cleverbot: Do you have a gender?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Do you have a best friend?

User: No.

Cleverbot: That's unfortunate. Would you like one?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Would you like for me to leave so that you can rest?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Do you believe in true love?

Cleverbot (To myself): Yes.

User: Tmnt.

Cleverbot: How are you, Tom?

User: No no tmnt.

Cleverbot: I'm a bot.

User: Were you made by donatello.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Cool he dose make some cool stuff.

Cleverbot: No. Get your own.

Cleverbot: Have any good dreams lately?

User: No.

Cleverbot: NO? Are you a hermit? Have you no life?

User: No im a teenage turtle.

Cleverbot: I'm a teenage guy.

User: Im allso mutint ninga.

Cleverbot: Oh yes the all seeing eye.

User: Turtles forever is the best movie ever.

Cleverbot: No, I just want to know your dreams.

Cleverbot: Are you male or female?

User: Turtles forever is the best movie ever.

Cleverbot: Turtles are cute haha.

User: I know right.

Cleverbot: Turtles are all green and cool.

User: The tmnt are my fav turtles.

Cleverbot: Are you Shredder?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Do you like talking to people?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What else do you like to do?

User: Do turtley stuff.

Cleverbot: What stuff?

User: You know eat pizza and fight shredder.

Cleverbot: No, I don't.

User: You know eat pizza and fight shredder.

Cleverbot: I don't know if you know it really.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: A teenage mutent ninga turtle.

Cleverbot: And now you are a boy?

User: Yes im donatello.

Cleverbot: Are you me though?

User: No I am donatello.

Cleverbot: Who are we?

User: Im donatello and your mikey.

Cleverbot: Nice to meet you, my friend.

User: Nice to meet you to.

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: My name is donatello I make stuff like tphones and tpods.

Cleverbot: Do you know why we suit up?

User: Why.

Cleverbot: Because the magic of the dream.

User: And and and ponys.

Cleverbot: Yesss.

User: Bro hoof away.

Cleverbot: *facehoof*.

User: Allright every pony lets dance. Dance magic dance.

Cleverbot: It's 'all right' or 'alright'.

User: Not if you a turtle the mutent ninga kind.

Cleverbot: I see.

User: Im cannada.

Cleverbot: You are a country?

User: Yes im cannada.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Now im mama rusha.

Cleverbot: I get to go home in 6 minutes.

User: I get to go home in 5.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Mo ha ha ha ha.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 12.

Cleverbot: Oooo.

User: Lets play the word game.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Do you know howto play.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Ok so I say a word and you say the first word that comes to mind and visversa.

Cleverbot: I didn't, you asked me.

User: Now go kill flipsy.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 12.

Cleverbot: What's your favourite colour?

User: Green.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite country?

User: Germany.

Cleverbot: So are you more latino then?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Nice- what are you up to then?

User: Eaten chips.

Cleverbot: Eaten chocolate?

User: No chips.

Cleverbot: Chips wine?

User: No just plane chips.

Cleverbot: How long have you been dating him?

User: Im singe.

Cleverbot: Are you young?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Do you like being big?

User: Yes cus IM A WHALE.

Cleverbot: What vegetables do you like?

User: All of them.

Cleverbot: You can't be from all of them!. Are you from... Alabama?

User: Wisconson.

Cleverbot: What part of wisconsin?

User: Millwakee.

Cleverbot: Mine is Bob.

User: Aztec.

Cleverbot: Mit azt.

User: Whats your name.

Cleverbot: Angelica.

User: IM A WHALE.

Cleverbot: 22 years old.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: I know.

Cleverbot: I'm a ninja.

User: Me to.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Im a teenage mutent ninja turtle.

Cleverbot: You are a teenage mutant alien turtle.

User: No Im a teenage mutent ninja turtle.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Do you play d&d.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Cool im a levle 90 warlock.

Cleverbot: No, you're a boy. 


End file.
